So Stupid
by AngelUpSideDownCake
Summary: In one month Link is to be wed to Princess Zelda, and while he cares for her, his mind is wrapped up in his old love, Saria, and how his life has just turned out so differently than what he'd hoped. Was he really meant to be royalty?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: In one month Link is to be wed to Princess Zelda, and while he cares for her, his mind is wrapped up in his old love, Saria, and how his life has just turned out so differently than what he'd hoped. Was he really meant to be royalty? He goes on a walk to clear his mind when, suddenly, a new beginning shows itself in the form of a beautiful ranch maiden... Malon.  
Pairings: Link/Malon, Link/Zelda, past Link/Saria, one-sided Link/Ruto, OC/Malon andpossibly some hints ofMido/Saria and possibly, possibly some hints of one-sided Impa/Zelda.  
Warnings: Slight AU (Saria and Princess Ruto aren't sages and anything else I feel like changing), post OoT, some OOC. Title subject to change.**

So Stupid  
Ch. 1

Link sat down at the window in one of the many spacious rooms of the beautiful Hyrule Castle. The room was nice, with expensive oriental rugs, beautiful wall-hanging, plush pillows on a four-poster bed fit -- quite literally -- for a king, a lovely view of the market place and, beyond that, Hyrule field. There was a warm fire burning, and the guard at the door was very pleasant, but this was not the life the Hero of Time had ever wanted. He sighed and stared out into the market place.

It was a lovely moonlit night, and the sillohuet of a young man and a girl could be seen dancing and wispering to eachother. Link thought of the things they'd be saying and thought of Zelda. Zelda, who was so beautiful and kind, but did not ignite the kind of passion Link saw between the two lovers in the street. He'd never felt that kind of passion for anyone... almost anyone. A picture of Saria entered Link's mind -- her soft, green hair and cheerful smile. The way she always cared for him, without being incredibly annoying.

"But that's impossible now," Link whispered to himself. He stood up abruptly, causing Navi to twitter angrily by his ear -- she'd been resting on his shoulder. After saving Hyrule, Link thought Navi'd go back to Kokiri forest, but she'd grown so fond of him, she couldn't bare to part.

Turning, Link briefly told the guard that he was taking a walk and for him to take leave. The guard, obviously quite tired, thanked him and turned to go to the guard's quarters. Link fell into himself once again, thinking of the events of the earlier day as he left the castle and began his stroll along the streets of the market place. The King of Hyrule had cheerfully announced that he wanted Link to accept Zelda's hand in marriage. Zelda had been so happy and she was, after all, the King's daughter. He couldn't find it in himself to refuse.

"Oh Link!" She'd gushed, "We're going to be married! Aren't you excited?" The date was then made for the next full moon a month away.

"Arrgh! Why am I so stupid!" Link turned and punched the air, looking down at his hand... now covered in a black glove with silver pieces of metal on it instead of his brown glove. Navi bounced up and down beside him and he turned to see what she was so excited about. A pretty red-haired girl looked him in the eye. She wasn't dressed in fine clothing, didn't even look rich enough to live in the market place. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's okay, just don't let it happen again." A smile lit up the girls face and Link knew she was joking. A thought crossed the back of his mind -- did she know who he was? Most people knew him -- after all, he was the Hero of Time. Alot of the girls threw themselves at him, gushed over him. This girl didn't seem to be doing anything of the sort. "You know, it's impolite to stare." Link felt embaressment creep into his cheeks briefly before he regained his composure.

"Hmpf. Nice talk for someone I just caught staring at me." The girl smiled.

"My name's Malon, my father owns the Lon Lon Ranch in Hyrule Field." So she was a ranch girl...

"Link, nice to meet you." He held out his hand and Malon shook it. Navi began whispering incessently at his ear just then.

"Link! This girl could be your chance..." Link knew what she was thinking, she knew that he wasn't too happy about the upcomming marriage. He took the chance.

"So... Lovely night we're having, don't you agree?" He held out his arm and Malon smiled.

"No need to be a gentleman around me, I can walk on my own." He smiled.

"Do you really want to?"

"I wouldn't mind the company." The two turned and walked through the streets of the moonlit market place, unknowing of a pair of violet eyes watching them from the window of an inn.

**TBC**

So... What did you guys think? Should I bother continuing or just drop it completely? Let me know, 'kay?  
AA


	2. Chapter 2

So Stupid  
Ch. 2

Sun peered through the windows of Link's bedroom and he groaned as he rolled over to escape it. After a few moments, his eyes fluttered open and he slowly drifted out of sleep, his thoughts immediately going to the night before. He and Malon had walked together for about an hour, talking about her life on the ranch and about horses. Then, Malon had noted how late it was and suggested they meet the day after next at 9:00 AM and she'd take him to see the ranch. Link found himself agreeing and even excited at the prospect. She'd left then and he'd gone back up to the castle, body tired, but mind full of thoughts.

Link pulled himself out of his bed and got himself ready for the day. He was to have a lunch with the Princess and then go get fitted the formal armor he was to wear at the wedding. He sighed and wondered how long tomorrow would take.

---

In the market place, Malon walked through the crowded stands, looking over heads in the search for her father. "Where could that man have gone to?"

"Who? Link?" Malon turned to face the voice behind her to meet a pair of violet Zora eyes. The Zora was dressed in a fine dress and held herself like an empress.

"I'm sorry," Malon began, "Who are you?" The eyes of the Zora widened then narrowed. She turned her head haughtilly, as if the poor ranch girl infront of her were undeserving of her direct gaze.

"My name is Princess Ruto of the Zoras, and you need to stop cavorting with Link. He's engaged, you know." Malon just stared at her, managing a straight face while, inside, her heart beat faster than it ever had. She was scared that it might just leap from her chest and hop down the street. Ruto looked at her, a small smile playing on her lips as she let her eyes close dramatically. "Yes, that's right. Link and I are to be married. We've been engaged for a long time. Finally, next month, we'll finally be married, our relationship sealed forever, and he will someday rule the Zoras beside me." Malon looked at a pebble on the ground, feeling a little hurt -- Link had seemed so interested in her. She looked up to Ruto's now open eyes, seeing a twinkle of glee in them. 'She must be really excited,' Malon thought, and turned away from the Princess to return to her search for her father, though with a little less fervor.

Ruto smiled and walked away, thinking about how she would manage to get her fiance back to the Zora Kingdom. She'd get him to fulfill his childhood vows if it was the last thing she'd do.

---

"Link, why are you so stiff?" Zelda was smiling as she walked arm-in-arm with Link down the avenues of the market place, on their way to a little cafe run by a nice old lady and her family called Mama Rosa's. The hero looked down into the deep blue eyes of the princess. Could she tell...?

"It's nothing, I'm just a little cold." That was a complete lie -- it was a warm Summer morning, how could he possibly be cold. The princess got a worried look on her face. She took one pristine white glove off and held her bare hand to his forhead.

"You don't feel like you have a fever, but I could be wrong. I hope you're not comming down with something." Link saw the care in her eyes and felt guilty for not returning her feelings. She was beautiful, kind, pure... but had nothing Link desired beyond platonic friendship. Perhaps it was because she was so pure, so delicate, so naive that he wasn't attracted. Link was suprised to find himself in the cafe. He didn't recall opening the door...

"Follow me, please." Link and Zelda followed the blonde waitress to their seat in the back. The building was small and square, its interior having hard wood floors tables and chairs with the occasional maroon accent. A fat white candle sat in the center of every round table, it's small flame a comfort at night, casting shadows on the walls and a yellow light on every surface. It was not night, however, so the candles weren't lit. Instead, white sunlight poured into the cafe, little dust particles dancing in it.

The two sat at their table and ordered their drinks then looked over the menu to decide what they'd eat.

"This sounds really good, don't you think, honey? ...Are you paying attention at all?" Link realised that Zelda had been talking to him and looked at the princess infront of him.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out. What did you say?" Zelda gave him a quizzical look.

"All I said was that this," and she pointed at a dish on the menu, "sounds really good, don't you think?" Link briefly glanced at it: a salad of sorts.

"Yes, that sounds delicious."

"What are you going to have?"

"Umm... I haven't really decided yet." Nothing seemed appetizing to Link at the moment. It all looked bland and tasteless. He wanted something a little different, something a little spicey... a little spunky... a little less pure. His mind went to Malon and he thought of her beautiful auburn hair, how it fell across her shoulders just so, how she'd flip it behind her when it did, how musical her voice sounded, how kissable her lips were...

"Are you ready to order?" Link looked at the waitress. Zelda had just ordered. He didn't want her to think he'd been spacing out again. She might really start to wonder then.

"I'll have what she's having." It was a very tasteless meal.

---

Ruto watched the couple walk into the cafe together and felt jealousy creep into her chest. She knew Link was engaged to Princess Zelda, everybody did, it seemed. Well... not the ranch girl, Malon. She didn't even know who Link was. She didn't know that he was the Hero of Time, that if it weren't for him, Hyrule would be a very different and sad place. Ruto imagined she lived a very plain life, after all, she didn't have the parties and the social gatherings. All she had were cows and horses.

The Zora Princess waited until Link and Zelda finished eating and walked out of the cafe. As she watched them leave, about to turn the corner, she called out to him.

"Link!" He stopped and turned to look at her. "It's me, Princess Ruto!" She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "It's been so long since we last met. I've been waiting patiently for you, you know." Zelda stared at her for a minute, then looked to Link and back.

"Princess Ruto, what on earth are you talking about?" Ruto looked to Zelda, they'd only met once or twice before at social gatherings.

"Oh, nothing to worry your pretty little head about." She looked to Link, wondering if she should just say it to make the princess angry, but decided against it. "Link, you think about it. I know you know what I'm talking about." She stood on tip-toe a moment and kissed his cheek before leaving, wondering what the consequences of her actions would be.

---

"Link, what was she talking about?" Link looked at Zelda and wondered if he should tell her.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she has me confused with somebody else?"

"It didn't look like it."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

"I suppose..." Zelda looked at him with those cerulean eyes and turned them back to the road as they walked together in silence. Navi, who up till now hadn't said anything at all, hovered by Link's ear and told him something he already knew.

"Ruto's here... that can't be good."

**TBC**

**Thanks for the reviews, they really encourage me to write more. Tell me what you think about this chapter, too, 'kay?  
AA**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG you guys are amazing! I love you, my beautiful reviewers! Anyway, I decided to give a huge thanks before hand and to also warn you that the story will be living up to it's rating now! I know the story seemed more like K+ earlier. Read away my pretties!**

So Stupid  
Ch. 3

Malon's scent was intoxicating. It wrapped itself around Link's mind and held him there, toyed with him. Her lips hovered just millimeters above his own and he could see his reflection in her warm brown eyes. Then, they descended that last distance and her lips were caressing his as one of her hands wove its way through his hair. Link let one hand rise to caress her cheek and then fall to her shoulder. His lips moved from hers and drifted to her neck, kissing gently. Malon leaned back onto the bed and Link followed, laying next to her as his hands drifted to the hem of her blouse. He pulled from her long enough to lift the garment and looked into her lust-filled eyes. His gaze drifted from Malon's face to her body -- creamy, smooth and curvy. Again, his lips descended, this time to her collar bone and his hand went to her back to unclasp her bra.

"Link, you need to wake up!" Link's eyes flashed open as Navi pounded into his forehead. "You're supposed to meet Malon in an hour!" He swatted Navi away and raked a hand through his slightly damp hair. He was painfully aware of the little present his dream had left him and wanted more than anything to do something about it.

"Navi, I'm going to take a shower."

"Well, hurry up we don't have much time!" He got out of bed and made his way to door that led to his personal washroom and turned the water on in the shower, quickly adjusting it to the right temperature before removing his clothes and stepping into the warm spray. Images of Malon drifted through his mind. Her soft lips, half-lidded brown eyes dark with lust, the way her back might arch, how musical her voice would sound gasping his name... He almost felt guilty.

---

"Oh, come on you silly horse, we have... to... go!" Malon pulled on the reins again, but the horse wouldn't budge a bit. It had rained the night before and the horse and Malon were both covered in sticky black mud. Furious and frustrated, the red-head turned and kicked the fence post, only causing injury to herself, as she belatedly realized, hopping around on one foot.

"Trying to leave without me?" The voice sounded more amused than anything else and made Malon turn her head.

"I'm surprised you have the nerve to show up here." A confused look crossed Link's features.

"What do you mean?"

"You're engaged to that princess!" Link went with his first instinct -- deny, deny, deny, always deny.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Malon's eyes narrowed.

"Yes you do, don't you try to deny it. You're engaged to that Zora and I know it!" It started as a smile, and then a little quiver, and before the poor girl knew what was happening she was staring at a man laughing so hard he had to support himself on the fence. "What's so funny!" He took a minute to catch his breath.

"She's... not my... fiance..." He took another deep breath and composed himself. "Her name is Ruto and she has it stuck in her head that I proposed to her seven years ago when I was a child. She keeps insisting that I marry her, but to be quite honest, royalty's really not my thing." Malon let it sink in a minute.

"So you're not getting married?"

"Not to her, I'm not." Relief flooded Malon's veins and she smiled.

"Well, in that case, help me with this horse, it doesn't seem to want to budge." Link looked at the horse. It was beautiful -- red with mane and tail and what looked like white socks just above it's hooves. "Her name is Epona and, normally, she's a sweetie and listens to me, but today it seems she just doesn't feel like it." Link let one of his hands caress her neck. The horse's deep brown eyes glanced at him and she picked up her muddy hooves, stuck in the mud due to her refusal to move, and walked forward to Malon who was rummaging through a bag she had with her, trying to find some carrots.

"She seems okay to me." Malon turned, about to say something, when she was met with a horse nose in her face, briefly frightening her and causing her to fall backwards into the mud.

"Oof!"

"Are you okay?" Link looked at her, a little worried, and helped her up.

"Yeah I'm fine, just even muddier than before." She smiled. "I hope you don't mind, considering you're going to have to sit behind me on Epona." The blond shook his head.

"Nah, I don't mind." Malon then noticed what Link was wearing. When she first met him he was wearing black leggings and a white tunic with black belt, boots and gloves. Now, he was wearing a green tunic with leggings and hat, brown boots, gloves and belt and was equipped with a sword and shield. She smiled. "What?"

"You look like one of the little fairy boys today." He stared at her strangely for a moment and smiled.

"That's because I am!" Navi flitted out of what seemed like nowhere and hovered above Link's head, drifting toward Malon and back.

"Oh wow! It's a little fairy!"

"Hey! My name is Navi!" Malon smiled a bit.

"She's so cute."

"I'm right here! Don't tell him I'm cute, tell me I'm cute!" Link smiled.

"I suppose we should get going, though, don't you think?" Malon looked at the sun, briefly, and noted that if they were going to make it to Lon Lon Ranch before dinner, they'd have to live now.

"Yeah, just a second." Malon's hands fell to the side of her skirt and she unbuttoned a couple of buttons and began sliding it down. Link's throat closed up a bit and his eyes grew a little wider. What was she doing? A couple of seconds later Malon stood in front of him in fitted brown leggings, her skirt bundled up. She turned to put said garment in one of the saddle bags and Link couldn't help himself -- he was only a guy. His eyes rested on Malon's shapely ass. It was very round and Link thought it was possibly the most beautiful rear end he'd ever seen.

"What are you doing?" Link shook his head a moment, desperately hoping a blush wasn't staining his features.

"Oh, sorry, I spaced out for a moment."

"Well, come on." Malon got up onto the horse. Link stood there a moment. She hadn't put anything on over those extremely thin leggings, and that's all he was wearing too. And he was going to be sitting behind her. Close behind her. "You do know how to mount a horse, right?" He looked at her again.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Because, if you don't, I can teach you really quick..."

"No, no, I know how to mount a horse. I'm the king of mounting horses, I'll have you know." Malon rolled her eyes.

"Sure you are, just hop on." Link approached the horse and got up on it. His body slid incredibly close to Malon's as soon as he'd swung his leg over. He scooted back a bit, trying to be respectful to his space. Malon looked back at him a little bit. "Hey, you'll fall off if you're that far back. Are you even on the saddle?" It's true, he was half off the saddle and did feel like he would fall off at any moment. "Just slide forward, okay? You can put your hands on my waist if you'd like." Link definitely felt a little blush come to his face as he slid forward just a little bit. "Come on, silly! I'm not going to bite you." Malon grabbed Link's arm and pulled him so that his body was flush against hers, then put both his hands on her waist. "Hyrule Field is big, so to make it to Lon Lon Ranch in time for dinner, we'll have to start out fast, okay?"

"Okay." Not a moment after he'd said that, Malon kicked the horse into a full gallop and the land was rushing past them in quick blurs. The ground was bright green, with some brown spots where rain had caused the dirt to turn into a dirty mess. The sky was bright blue, with little white clouds floating and forming pretty shapes. All in all, it was a beautiful day, but Link wasn't able to appreciate this beauty. Instead, he was busy worrying about Malon noticing anything she shouldn't while his body moved with hers and the horse's as they sped through the land.

---

"We'll stop here for a moment to give the horse a break and eat some lunch." Malon slowed the horse to a trot and then a stop on the side of a little dirt patch. The sun was far into the sky, and Link was extremely hungry... and sore. Very sore. Link looked around a minute and spotted a lone tree with a couple of bushes around it not to far away.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"That's fine, just don't take too long, okay." Link nodded and went in the direction of the tree. Navi decided just then to make her beautiful, dramatic appearance, zooming out of Link's hat and twisting around him a couple times before resting right in front of his face.

"Who do you think you are? The Great Fairy?"

"I know your dirty little secret." Link looked at Navi suspiciously. Remember to always deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny! Never give anything away, make them accuse you first!

"What are you talking about?" Navi floated around his head for a moment, casually. Link made it to the tree and quickly did his business as Navi whispered in his ear.

"I think you know what I mean. You know exactly what I mean. You are having dirty little thoughts about that ranch girl. I know you are. I heard you this morning while you were sleeping, whispering her name, breathing heavy." Link stared at the fairy for a long minute, just glaring at her.

"You were watching me in the shower weren't you!" The fairy zoomed around the tree and back to him and giggled. Actually giggled.

"Well, you know, Link, I just couldn't help myself. I mean, you're such a big, strong man." Her voice had a husky tone to it that Link did not like at all. He looked at her a little wide-eyed at first, then turned slightly and smiled.

"What on earth are you talking about, fairy? You can't handle this!" Navi hit him in the head... hard.

"Don't be ridiculous! I was only joking!"

"Ow... why'd you hit me so hard?" He looked up at the fairy, rubbing the little bump on his head.

"Anyway, you need to be careful. You've still got Zelda at home to think about. This is just to clear your head." Link looked at Navi harshly. "If you want to be with Malon so bad, you'll have to tell Zelda and Zelda's father that the marriage is off. You don't want to do that, now, do you?" No, Link didn't. Zelda would cry and he'd be the one guilty. He sighed.

"No, I don't."

"Good. Now, go back to Malon, and don't get too attached."

"You know, you're the one who encouraged me to do this!"

"I know, now shut up! You're not the only one who gets tired of everything being so bland." Link smiled and walked back to where Malon had made sandwiches and had poured some water into a couple of glasses from a canteen. She was so incredibly beautiful.

**TBC**

**Well, tell me what you thought of this chapter. I wanted to include some humor in it this time. I hope you liked it!  
AA**


	4. Chapter 4

So Stupid   
Ch. 4 

The sun was staining the sky pink, red and orange by the time Link and Malon made it to Lon Lon Ranch. Its figure stood dark against the bright background and Link grew somewhat nervous. What if Malon's family already knew about his engagement and told her? He pushed the thought away as they entered the ranch.

"Welcome to my home, Link." Malon turned and smiled at him as she got off the horse. Link followed suit and watched as a robust man with a bulbous nose came bounding out of one of the buildings and scooped Malon into his arms.

"Malon, you've been gone for ages!"

"Father, it's only been three days!" Malon giggled at her father's antics and turned to Link. "Link, this is my father, Talon; father this is Link. I've invited him to stay here for a couple days, if you don't mind." The man eyed Link warily for a moment and shrugged his shoulders.

"He's more than welcome to stay, but you know how Ogni is..." Malon's face scrunched up. It was rather cute, really.

"Ogni is just going to have to live with the fact that I just don't see him that way."

"Malon!"

"Speak of the devil, here he comes." Malon sighed, smiled, and turned to meet a brown haired man about Link's age. He came like a whirlwind and pulled Malon into a tight embrace she returned with slightly less fervor.

"I've missed you so much, and I was so worried! I wish you would have let me go with you..."

"Ogni, I needed to go alone, you know that."

"I don't see why you had to." Malon rolled her eyes.

"Ogni, this is Link. He'll be staying here with us for a couple of days. Link, this is Ogni. He's Ingo's son." Ogni barely acknowledged Link's presence -- completely ignored Link's outstretched hand.

"Are you sure that's wise, Malon? Why'd you bring him anyways?" Malon glared at him, then looked to her father.

"Father, where's Ingo?" The round man was sitting on the floor, already dozing a bit, cuccos sitting next to or on him. "Father! Can't you stay awake for five minutes!" The man's eyes immediately shot open and he straightened up a bit, causing cuccos to fly everywhere and cluck angrily.

"Sorry, dear. Ahem, uhh... What were you saying?"

"I was wondering where Ingo went."

"Oh, yes. He's out with the horses right now." Malon smiled.

"Thank you." Malon left in the direction of the horse pen and motioned for Link to follow her. As he left, Ogni glared daggers into his back.

---

After Link had been introduced to Ingo -- a surly man with a gambling obsession -- he and Malon went into the barn. It was a musty place with several cows and a straw strewn floor.

"Is Ogni always like that?"

"Always like what?" Malon looked up at him from where she was milking a cow.

"A complete and total asshole." Malon smiled and pet the gray tabby cat that began to rub against her leg.

"Only when he's jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of you, of course. He's been trying to get my romantic interests since he first came here about a year ago -- no matter how many times I tell him I just don't see him that way. He just can't stand the fact that I'm giving someone else more attention."

"Mmhmm... Hey, does that radio work?" Malon looked around, confused for a moment, then spotted the old radio on the stool in the corner.

"Good question. It probably doesn't, but I bet it could easily be fixed." Link walked over to the radio and blue the dust off it.

"Well, we'll find out right now." Link flicked a switch on it and then adjusted one of the nobs. In moments, the air was filled with staticky music. After a few more adjustments of the nobs and the antenna, Link managed to get the music as clear as he could.

"Well, what do you know. It does work after all!" Link looked at her, a smile in his eyes.

"My lady," he said, bending at the waist, "May I have the honer of this dance." Malon's cheeks reddened oh so slightly, but she smiled and put her hand in his nonetheless. Link pulled her close, put one of her hands on his chest as he put his on her waist, and then guided her across the floor of the barn in time with the slow music. Malon laid her head on his shoulder and Link breathed in her scent -- it was soothing, warm and cozy. It reminded him of jumping into a big pile of leaves as a child during Autumn.

Malon looked up to see Link looking at her. Blue met brown and before they knew what was happening, he had bent his head down and was gently caressing her lips with his, their eyes sliding shut and the both of them enjoying this small moment of sweetness. She tasted better than he imagined.

Suddenly, Navi was hitting him on his head and they pulled apart -- just in time too. The door to the barn was pulled open and Ogni came in. His eyes were filled with something akin to hatred or rage as they met Links. Malon was still in his arms, though not quite as close as before.

"I was wondering where the music was comming from." Malon looked at him briefly, a bit flustered.

"Of course. Link found that old radio and got it to work. We were just dancing to a song..." Without sticking around to hear more, the plain, lanky man turned and left. Malon turned back to Link. "I'd better finish this and then get to cooking dinner." Without further explanation, she finished milking the cow, then left to the kitchen in the house where she made one of the best meals Link had ever eaten.

---

Link lay in the cot set up for him in the barn where Malon and he had danced earlier that evening. The radio sat on a stool next to him and soft notes poured from it, soothing him. Navi hovered just above his head.

"What was that earlier?"

"What was what?"

"Don't play stupid with me. I'm talking about when you kissed Malon." Link sighed, and turned onto his side, facing away from Navi.

"I don't know. It just felt right, like I was supposed to do it."

"Do you like her?"

"Of course I like her."

"No, I mean, do you really like her. Would you throw away everything you have with the princess to be with her?" Link thought for a minute. He and the royal family were good friends. Breaking off the engagement to go after a ranch girl that he'd only just met didn't seem like too good an idea.

"I don't know."

"You'd better find out. It's one or the other, Link." He nodded and listened as the song changed.

_More and more   
I can't say no   
So afraid of letting go   
If there's something   
I can grab   
You can bet   
I'll pay the tab   
Counting all the flowers   
Waste the precious hours   
I need to find some peace_

It was so eerily similar to how he felt. His eyes slid shut.

_All these problems on my mind   
Make it hard for me to think   
There is no way I can stop   
My poor brain is gonna' pop   
And I don't have a purpose   
Scattered on the surface   
I need to find some peace_

_And all the broken tethers   
We can bring together   
I need to find some peace._

That night, Link's dreams were filled with images of Malon smiling and dancing with him. They were just happy with no worries about tomorrow.

**TBC**

**Well, there you have it guys. ) You reviewers, I would just like to say, kick ass! I probably wouldn't have bothered continuing to write this without your encouragement. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, the song in the story is not written by me, it is "Peace" by Weezer.  
AA**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOAH! Now, steady there. Did you notice the rating change? You didn't? Well look again! That's right, I've changed the Nating from T to M just for this chapter. That means there's adult themes in this one. And by adult themes, I mean if more-than-just-friendly intimacy bothers you, then don't read this chapter. You might be able to get by reading the rest of this story without reading this chapter. I'm warning you now, and I do NOT want to be held responsible if you didn't read this warning. It's here for a reason. Anyway, if that doesn't bother you, then read on, dear readers, read on. And to all my lovely reviewers -- you guys are too awesome for words.**

So Stupid  
Ch.5

Faint music drifted lightly into the barn, like leaves in the wind. The notes rubbed against each other, drifted apart, twirled with one another in a dance only they knew. They fell upon Link's ears and he slowly, gently awoke.

Link placed a hand up to one eye and rubbed it a moment as he sat up. The music he could hear was soft and comforting. Navi still lay asleep on top of the little radio. The Hylian smiled, and extended a hand to the nob to turn it off, only to find that he didn't need to -- the radio wasn't playing. Curious, he walked to the door of the barn and quietly opened the door and slipped out. The sun was just barely rising in the east -- the sky a dusty lavender. The air, cool and moist, was filled with the scent of morning and grass.

Link scanned the ranch and walked in the direction of the music. As he drew closer to the horse coral, Malon walked out from behind one of the horses she was brushing and spotted Link. The singing stopped abruptly.

"Oh! Oh, good morning, Link. I hope I didn't wake you." The blonde smiled and leaned on the gate.

"Not at all, Miss Malon. You have a very beautiful voice, you know." She smiled a little and turned to the horse she was brushing.

"Do you really think so?" Link walked into the coral and stood behind Malon. He could feel her warmth on his skin, her scent was filling his nose, making him dizzy. He longed to touch her, to hold her, to be with her. He couldn't, but oh, he wanted to. Zelda wasn't anything like this. Who needed Zelda and her royalty anyway? Link knew he'd much rather live a poorer existance with Malon on the ranch than a rich one with Zelda in a stuffy castle. He wrapped his arms around Malon's small waist and kissed her neck. "Link?"

Malon turned and looked at Link. Her brown eyes beckoning and every one of her thoughts conveyed in that single word. She was shocked, eager, curious. She wanted him, and he knew it. Link lifted a hand to the the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers, caressed her with them, tried to put all his feelings of want into that kiss. Turning completely, Malon pressed her body against Link's, wrapped her arms around him and allowed Link to deepen the kiss.

They broke apart a moment, looked at each other and smiled. Malon took his hand and led him to a large storage shed on the other side of the property.

"Come on, there's an old sofa in there." Link needed no further encouragement and picked her up and dashed to the shed. Upon opening and closing the door, they immediately fell upon the old sofa, Malon on top. She giggled a little bit.

With Malon stradling his waist, Link was warm all over. Little arrows of desire all ran to the same spot and every place Malon touched him with her lips or hands felt as if it were on fire.

"You are so beatiful, you know that?" He murmered against her lips. "And friggin' amazing, too." She lifted her head from his and looked into his eyes, smiled a bit.

"I could say the same about you." He smiled pulled her close to him once again and let his hands drift to the bottom of her blouse, where it was tucked into her shirt. Slowly, he pulled it out, then let one hand escape beneath it's folds to caress her smooth back and the other resumed work on the front of her shirt.

Malon's hands weren't still either. They were busy with the buckle on Link's belt and before either one of them realised it, they were both naked and Malon was beneath Link, her red hair splayed out over the arm of the sofa, eyes closed as Link kissed along her neck.

"Oh my god, you're amazing, you know that?" Malon gasped. Link lifted his head and kissed her full on the lips.

"I do now." His hand drifted between her legs to the warm, moist fold between them and he inserted a finger gently. He could feel her walls around the digit and imagined them elsewhere. The redhead gasped and layed her hands on Link's back as he began thrusting it in and out. Link withdrew his finger and took her legs and placed them on his shoulders.

Slowly, tantalizingly, he kissed from her knee to the inside of her thigh, and repeated the process with the other leg. When he got to the center he breathed hot air onto her and watched her reaction. Just as slowly as he'd kissed down her legs, he leaned down and kissed the warm, pink area. Malon gasped and arched her back oh so slightly. Link smiled and drew his tongue out and licked from just below her slit all the way up to her clit, then gently sucked her there.

"Link!" It was a gasped word, filled with lust and need. Link pushed a finger into her slit and focused his tongue on the little nub above it, pushing his finger in and out. He added another finger and curled them up just slightly. The result was a gasp and a low moan. He did it again and felt his own aching need with his other hand.

He was so turned on, it was almost painful. He withdrew his lips and fingers and kissed up her stomache, briefly delving his tongue into her navel, and up to her lips. His kissed them and looked into her eyes.

"Is it okay?" Malon smiled.

"It's more than okay, Link." He smiled and kissed her again before aligning himself infront of her and pressing himself in. She was hot, tight and wet. The sensation made him dizzy and he gave a low, gutteral moan. Malon leaned her head back and gasped as he pulled himself out and thrust himself in. His mouth licked and kissed her neck and her nails scratched lightly across his back.

Soon, the speed was picked up and they were both moving in tandem. Loud gasps and moans were emitting from pealed lips as their bodies moved frantically. Sweat beads dotted their skin and just as soon as it had begun, it ended in a blaze of pleasure and, quickly after, exhaustion.

"That," Malon gasped, "Was amazing."

"More than amazing." Link gasped, his head lay on her breast as they both breathed deeply. Sweat made hair cling to their sticky bodies. Looking into her eyes, Link smiled. How could a being so amazing exist? Link got up and moved toward his clothes strewn about the room.

"We'd better get dressed before someone suspects something." Malon sat up and moved toward her clothes as well.

"You're right. Besides, I have to cook breakfast." Link smiled.

"How about afterwards you show me how to properly ride a horse?" Malon looked at him and smirked.

"Oh, I can show you, but first we have to see Ogni off. He's going to the town market today to sell someone down there a couple of cuccoos and to buy some horse feed and the like. He'll be back the day after tomorrow." Link nodded and they stepped out of the storage room together into the cool air.

**TBC**

**I warned you, now didn't I? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviewers get virtual cookies!**


End file.
